<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Undone again..." A Soliloquy for Vax'ildan by severia_hora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398039">"Undone again..." A Soliloquy for Vax'ildan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/severia_hora/pseuds/severia_hora'>severia_hora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Analysis, Gen, Internal Monologue, Religion, Soliloquy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/severia_hora/pseuds/severia_hora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have come to pay a debt, and I do so gladly, and without question." </p><p>Vax'ildan has come to the Raven's Crest to give himself to his Matron. If Critical Role was an Elizabethan play, perhaps he would have delivered this soliloquy before stepping into the pool of blood. (Campaign 1, Episode 57 'Duskmeadow' 1:04:50)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raven Queen (Dungeons &amp; Dragons) &amp; Vax'ildan (Critical Role)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Undone again..." A Soliloquy for Vax'ildan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is mainly inspired by a TM comment made by one of the cast members saying that Liam O'Brien lives and breathes theatre, and Critical Role is where he gets his fix. Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Undone again, yet be undhinder'd still.<br/>
That her stilled heart would match the rhythm'd<br/>
Horror of mine unsteady eyes. Away,<br/>
Still portrait! I am now, but chang'd for fate.<br/>
She came when prostrate, I implor'd for mercy<br/>
And revers'd her nature. Soft, Vax'ildan.<br/>
This vessel of crimson will bring me peace toward.<br/>
Stood I before the ocean wide, I'd curse<br/>
Melora's ancient glance, then motionless.<br/>
But bloodied basin, see a practiced pose<br/>
That now informs my lips. I would have broke<br/>
And trembl'd 'fore you ere I was but younger.<br/>
But sirens now do sing so sweetly, and<br/>
The gored orifice seemeth more a mother's<br/>
Warm womb. So champion me, O Queen of Death,<br/>
I'd say I childed once again. What's here?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>